The present invention relates to improvements in lighting fixtures installed in and supported by suspended ceilings, and in particular to an improved clamping device for holding the lighting fixture in place on a ceiling support bar and an improved ballast holder for mounting the ballast in the lighting fixture housing.
While such devices are known in the art, there is a continual need for improved devices which are more versatile, simpler to use and simpler to manufacture.